


Xenoanatomy Lessons

by cricket_aria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oviposition, Xeno, mentor Porrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya discovers something new about her maturing body that even she was unaware of. Rose is there to help her work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenoanatomy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lox/gifts).



Rose blinked.

"You need to _what?_ " she asked, trying to wrap her mind around this new apparent function of her lover's anatomy that she'd been heretofore entirely unaware of. Her usual verbosity seemed to have fled her tongue, caught up in surprise by this new twist when she'd thought herself well-versed in bizarre alien biology by now. "I'm sorry, but I'd thought the reason we need to alchemize new mattresses so often is that trolls only produce slurry."

Kanaya flushed, a twinge of red mixed in with the green clearly showing that she'd drunk from Karkat or Dave not long before. Rose wondered at times if she deliberately did that when she intended to introduce Rose to some new facet of troll biology, trying to make her own body a little more familiar for Rose in the hopes that it would make it easier to deal with the stranger parts of her. If so then Rose couldn't help but feel a little remorseful that she couldn't do anything similar for Kanaya, shy of alchemizing a bottle of grey body paint; she knew that she wasn't the only one who'd had to make mental adjustments about what sex involved when their relationship began. "I was unaware myself until speaking with Porrim ," she admitted. "Had we never played the game then other auxiliatrices would have explained it to me once I reached maturity and entered their ranks. From what she has told me, it is the reason why we are prone to becoming rainbow drinkers. The blood keeps the channels clear."

Rose reached out to gently caress one of Kanaya's cheeks. In the last short while they'd become more rounded than they'd been when she first met her, and now that she knew what was happening she was suddenly reminded of a chipmunk. "I'd thought you were just gaining weight," she said. It was a little strange that it was only appearing in her face, certainly, but she was no expert in how alien bodies distributed newly gained fat. "I still don't know if I understand. When we first started dating I spent more time then I care to recall being cornered into troll sex-ed lessons by the others to guarantee that I wouldn't react badly when I first saw you undressed." Terezi had gone even further, surprising Rose naked in her room with a brazen smile on her face, which had certainly done more to prepare her than any descriptions had. "None of them mentioned anything about troll reproduction involving--"

"Eggs?" Kanaya cut her off, a note of distaste tinging her voice. "I believe that is deliberate, although due to the differences between Beforus and Alternia Porrim was unable to confirm this. So long as no one knows while we are still young, there is no chance that this strangeness will frighten away or... or disgust our childhood romantic interests. It is protection from being culled if the Imperial Drone first comes for us before we enter the ranks of our future vocations. On Alternia all non-jade-blooded trolls of our age would already have left the planet by now, my quadrants would all be filled by other auxiliatrices who would know what to expect when this time came." She sank down onto their bed, still looking terribly embarrassed by the whole process. "These eggs are the key to determining which portion of the genetic slurry will become larval trolls and which will become nothing more than mindless grubs. They protect the genetic material which successfully implants within them from being overwritten by the mother grub's own DNA when she lays her clutch." She looked up at Rose through her bangs, blush growing more pronounced. "I will understand if this is too strange for you, Rose. I would not ask you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. I can attempt to relieve the pressure myself, but it is meant to be easiest with the help of a matesprit."

Rose smiled and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "If you can accept that my genitals expel blood and mucus once a month, I think that I can bear that your teeth occasionally do something similar."

"That is true, but I do have a certain bias in favor of blood being produced which I do not believe you would share for this." Kanaya touched Rose's cheek and managed her first smile since revealing this new strangeness about herself that even she hadn't known existed. "You truly do not mind?"

"Well, I am glad that I will have some time to wrap my mind around this new twist to our bedroom antics before the time comes that I actually need to start bending you over buckets full of genetic material from our companions while I have my wicked way with you," she said as one of her hands traveled down to start unlacing the ties to Kanaya's skirt, glad to hear the usual dryness back in her voice, pushing away the surprise that could only have been making Kanaya more worried. "Until we face that hurdle, I will happily practice relieving that pressure for you."

Every time she saw Kanaya undressed it amazed her that she, that anyone, had thought that she might be disturbed by what was hidden beneath her clothing. If anything it was a surprise that Kanaya found Rose's own body attractive, although perhaps it was simply that each of them had discovered an attraction to the alien. What lay between her legs resembled nothing so much as a sea anemone, soft petals of a green that was nearly translucent until arousal flushed them with jade. Just running her fingers through them made Rose's skin buzz, a secretion they produced causing a warm tingle that nothing else could match when they squirmed against her clit.

Rose rather suspected that Kanaya had ruined the possibility of human lovers for her for life. It was a good thing, then, that she had no desire to take any other lover.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, her hands gliding up the sandpapery expanse of Kanaya's skin to the hard plating of her chest, so strangely (or not so strangely; it was the similarities between them that reminded Rose that in some ways the game had created humanity in imitation of trolls) reminiscent of breasts in form but not function. Not until Rose had discovered that digging her fingers in just _so_ at the spot where flesh shifted into natural armor would cause Kanaya to keen and press up into her hands as surely as if Rose were teasing at more familiar breasts. Moreso, even, that spot seemed more sensitive to Kanaya than Rose's breasts were even when her nipples were tight and pink from teasing.

"You need do nothing more than we always do," Kanaya said once she found space to speak between gasp. She'd hiked Rose's dress to her armpits but no further, seemingly unwilling to have Rose's hands removed from her body even for the brief moment it would take to pull her sleeves over her arms. "Once I have reached a suitable state of arousal the release will happen automatically upon puncturing." She drew Rose between her legs, the petals of her sex writhing against Rose's vulva, her clit, the longest fronds only just teasing at the entrance to her vagina, not long enough to penetrate further. The pressure of them wasn't strong enough to be greater than teasing if it weren't for the fluid oozing ever more thickly from them, each streak slathered onto Rose's body making the tingling more intense until she felt like her body itself had become a vibrator focused at each soft point Kanaya's body touched. "Forgive me," she gasped to Rose, "I cannot take my time as we usually do. I took too long to learn what was happening, it is... uncomfortable."

'Painful', Rose mentally translated Kanaya's downplaying of her own discomfort the way she so often did. But the word 'puncturing' had pierced through the fog filling her mind from the pleasure tearing through her body in a way that few things could have, as she realized that perhaps they should have talked out the details of what they were doing a _bit_ more thoroughly before she jumped right into it. "Kanaya, I am fairly--" she tried to get out, but her teeth clacked shut, her whole body seizing as she came, before she could finish the sentence. Even as she began to regain some measure of control over her body she could only mouth wordlessly at the air for a long moment before she finally remembered what she'd been trying to say and was able to finish "Fairly sure your teeth won't reach my uterus, although you are welcome to try. Where do you plan to bite?"

"I may try?" Kanaya repeated, for a moment seeming fixated on that one comment instead of the question which came after it, her pupils constricting like a cat's in a way Rose had come to recognize as a sign of intense arousal. Her hand stroked over Rose's lower stomach and Rose realized that she could actually see small beads of fluid starting to gather at the tips of her fangs, surprisingly clear when she'd come to expect all troll body fluids to be the color of their blood. "I-- that is tempting, but I, I would very much like to try it once we've had time to research if that would harm, but..."

"We have the Maid of Life onboard, if it comes to that," Rose told her, running her fingers through her hair, "as well as a few Feferis we could seek out. I wouldn't need more than healing at most, this would hardly count as something heroic or just. Harm I'm not worried about, if that's what you'd like."

For a moment Kanaya seemed to waver, then she shook her head. "We will talk about that another time. I would like to stay with someplace safer, for our first time. Not much different from what you are already accustomed to." Her mouth found Rose's throat and Rose had just enough time to realize what she had planned, to lace her fingers through Kanaya's hair and push her closer so Kanaya would know she agreed to what was coming, before Kanaya whispered "Swallow, Rose," and pressed her fangs in, digging deep for her esophagus instead of her jugular.

Rose began to swallow just in time as the liquid began to flood into her throat even as another type gushed between her legs from every one of Kanaya's fronds. It was almost as thin as water, sour-tasting from the little that backed up into her mouth, and she swallowed deeply once, twice, three times before Kanaya pulled back. Before she could even process it being finished Kanaya had pushed herself lower, stabbing her fangs into Rose's stomach just above the first curls of her pubes for just a moment before removing them with a kiss and a lick that made the drips of blood forming congeal in an instant. "I apologize," she said, resting her cheek on Rose's stomach and looking up at her, both of them to the point of heavy-limbed satiation that made it difficult to move. "I simply couldn't entirely resist when it was offered, but I only injected a drop or two into your stomach. A dozen or so eggs at best."

"I did give you permission, there's no need to apologize for that." She reached down to stroke Kanaya's cheek. The chipmunk chubbiness what gone from them now, slimming them down to the way she'd always looked before; beautiful either way. Rose could feel sleep pulling at her more quickly than sex alone would usually warrant, she made mental note that troll egg-fluid apparently acted as a soporific and as such they should refrain from that particular act when dallying in any of the more risque areas of the ship. But she couldn't let sleep get at her just yet, there was one last thing she needed to ask. "Do you feel better now, Kanaya?"

The blush was back on Kanaya's face, but this time seemed happy instead of ashamed. "A great deal so," she said, finding Rose's hand and holding it tight. "Thank you, Rose. That was much better than I dreamed it would be."

"Anything for you," Rose murmured, unable to resist smiling back at her even as her eyes drifted shut around the sight of Kanaya's face. "Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested: the Beforus reason for keeping egg production in jade trolls a secret is in two parts:  
> 1) They don't want jade girls feeling forced into child-rearing because they've grown up knowing they have this weird extra body function made specifically for baby grub production. If they go off to do something else come adulthood they'll be quietly pulled aside and told "Hey, this is gonna happen" then have the choice of stopping by periodically to donate their eggs, just spilling their eggs wherever, or having their eggsacks surgically removed if they don't want to deal with it at all.  
> 2) They don't want girls and boys with other blood colors to feel like they can't help nuture grubs if they feel called to it just because they don't have eggsacks, because holy shit is raising kids a lot more work than just the making of them is.


End file.
